


Two Babies and One Choice

by asklouistomlinson91



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Mpreg - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asklouistomlinson91/pseuds/asklouistomlinson91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson just found out some great, but will their great news be short lived when someone else claims they are having Louis' baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Babies and One Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what really happened between Louis and Briana just so you know

Harry and Louis were on a hiatus from being in One Direction for 5 years. They couldn't wait to start taking vacations together, cuddling, maybe writing songs together, but things could change all that. Harry was feeling sick. He went to his doctor and they didn’t find anything wrong with him. The doctor said, "Mr. Styles you don't have a fever and all the blood tests came back negative. I think I want you to take a pregnancy test." Harry was confused and said, "How could I be pregnant Louis and I always used protection." "Still I want you to do the test just to be sure."  
After a couple minutes the doctor came back with the pregnancy test results. The doctor said, "Congratulations Mr. Styles you are pregnant I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay." Harry said, "An ultrasound? I cant be pregnant. I just can't..." "The ultrasound will confirm that it's true." Harry nodded as the doctor performed the scan. Throughout the ultrasound the doctor showed Harry the little blob, and where the heartbeat was, that was beating loudly. The doctor had him a picture of the blob and gave Harry a list of vitamins to take. "I want you back here in a month to make sure the baby is measuring on the right track." Harry shook his head and went to the store to find all the vitamins he needed to take.  
Louis was still a little hungover from last night he didn't even know how he ended up back here. All he remembered was that at the club he ran into some girls and partied with them. Louis heard the door slam and right away his head started to hurt. He thought, it must be Harry. I wonder why he was gone for so long? Harry came into the bedroom and said, "Baby guess what?" Louis was busy putting on some clothes. He wasn't paying attention to Harry. "I went to the doctor's and instead of my having the flu or food poisoning we are going to be parents. I'm pregnant Louis." Louis heard that and his eyes got big. He said, "You're what! How could that happened? We used condoms!” “Remember the after party for our last concert we both got drunk and our little blob was conceived.” “I think that the doctor is a quack I won't believe it until I see proof, like your stomach getting bigger or something.” “Lou! Aren't you a little excited? We are going to have a baby. I got a scan and I have a picture of the baby. It's a tiny blob for right now. But it has a heartbeat.” “You didn't have sex with anyone else that night did you?” “What! Of coarse not I'm all yours Louis.” “Let me see the pictures.”  
Harry took our the scan picture and showed Louis the little spot where the baby was growing. Harry said, “I have another appointment in a few weeks will you come?” Louis sighed and looked at the picture he was going to be a dad. Louis said, “So you think we are ready to be dads? I thought we were going to do fun things like play FIFA, go to football games, and go on vacations.” “We always wanted to have kids Lou, but we were always doing band stuff. We can go on one vacation before the baby comes. We can still do fun stuff. I'll just be pregnant and have a big bump. I'll show you let's go do something fun together right now.” “Can we play FIFA? Then have KFC for dinner?” “Yes baby.”  
Harry felt fine while they were playing FIFA for dinner Harry started feeling sick. He got to bathroom and started throwing up. Harry said, “Baby doesn't like KFC Lou.” Louis laughed and decided to have some fun with Harry. He said, “Then the baby's not mine. You know how much I love fast food.” “Or the baby takes after me already and doesn't like fast food. You'll be out numbered salads and fresh food for years to come.” “I'll make sure the baby will learn to go over to the dark side.” Harry laughed as he wiped his mouth with my arm.  
That night they cuddled under the blankets Louis was rubbing Harry's tiny bump he said, “Are you ready to have your belly grow 5 times this size?” Harry nodded and said, “Ready to teach our baby football and make funny faces at them?” “Yeah I'll be ready for all of that.” “I am too. I'm ready for all the morning sickness and belly movements I can get.” Harry kissed Louis goodnight and went to sleep.  
Louis stayed up every night researching different information about pregnant stuff. He would have dark circles under his eyes every morning from reading all night long. Louis couldn't stop reading on things Harry should or shouldn't do. Harry knew what Louis was up to from when he got cravings and couldn't sleep himself. Harry did what he could to do to make sure he kept the baby safe.  
Harry was doing yoga every morning. He did it out in the backyard the most peaceful place he could think of. Harry's belly was growing and he loved it. It meant his baby was growing and Louis rubbed his belly down with lotion. But, recently Louis was starting to annoy Harry. He kept asking Harry questions like, if he had any pain, or if he craved anything. Harry thought Louis was over reacting. Harry was trying to do his yoga positions when Louis came outside with some tea for each of them.  
Louis started feeling Harry's belly as he did yoga. Harry sighed and decided to take a break, but Louis thought his sigh meant something else. Louis said, “Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need to puke?” Harry sat down on his yoga mat and said, “Lou you're starting to get annoying with your constant questioning. You need to try to calm down. Now I have to go to the bakery today and I’ll be back before dinner. If anything happens I'll text or call you.” “I have to be cautious Harry it's our first baby.” “I know Lou, but still take it down a notch or two.”  
Harry left for the bakery. But before he left he gave Louis a list of things to do around house for when he was away. Harry worked at the bakery every once in awhile, but being pregnant he didn't get to go there often. He volunteers at manning the cash register when one of the girls needed to take their break. The ladies had a TV installed in the little cafe area. The TV was on a gossip news show when something came up about Louis. Harry quietly listened to that the lady anchor was saying about Louis. The anchor said, “ It seems like band member Louis Tomlinson is going to be a father in 7 months. It's a 24 year old girl had come forward and said she is pregnant with the rock star's baby. There is a picture of them from the night of the conception here it is now.”  
The pictures got pulled onto the screen. Harry gasped he remembered that night. That was when Harry couldn't stay at the club because he felt sick. Louis must have had drunk sex with the girl after he left the club. Harry wanted to leave to go yell at Louis, but the girls still weren't back yet. Harry thought maybe it's not Louis' baby. Maybe she's just seeking attention. Yeah that's it I have nothing to worry about.  
Louis was doing the laundry as he watched the same show he just thought it was another rumor. Rumors like that always ended up being wrong or just go away. Louis heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.  
Briana was standing outside the door she found out the address of Louis' summer house from somewhere online. She made sure the paps didn’t follow her. Louis opened the door and knew exactly who it was. Louis said, “Are you here to tell me you're having my baby? 'Cause I just heard about it on the gossip show.” Briana didn't think that was the hello Louis should have given the mother of their baby. She said, “This isn't a rumor or some fake belly. I'm pregnant and it's your baby.” “I'm not buying it. I would never cheat on my boyfriend.” “You would if you were drunk enough.” “If you’re pregnant, why do you think I would just be happy about it. I'm having a baby with my boyfriend.” “Well now you have two, and I want you to help me through his and to help take care of our baby.” “Hey I'm not doing anything until I know for sure that it's my baby. I want a DNA test.” “Fine I'll schedule one to prove this is your baby.”  
Briana stormed off just as Harry drove into the driveway. Louis knew Harry found out and was storming towards him. Harry slapped Louis and said, “How could you! This was supposed to be a special time for us and not I have to share your time with her! This is the lowest thing you have ever done Louis. How could you. I just saw her leave so you can't say she doesn't exist.” Louis rolled his eyes Harry's hormones weren’t helping the situation. Louis said, “Harry I told her I won't help her until we have a DNA test done on that baby. I'm not giving her my attention or time until I know the truth, plus she might not come back. I mean I didn't give her anything so she'll say to the press the baby isn't mine in a few days. Just stay calm Harry stress isn't good for the baby.” “You're in the dog house until those results are here.” “Fine harry.”  
A few days later Louis got a call from a local hospital for the DNA test. He drove there and a nurse took him back into a room where the doctor and Briana were waiting. The doctor said, “We need to see how far along the baby is. If it's too early we'll need to reschedule it.” Louis nodded at least he would get to see this baby in his life. He didn't get to see Harry's baby for the first time do maybe it would make him excited?  
He doctor was doing the ultrasound he was pointing things out to Louis and Briana. Then it was time to do the measurements. The doctor frowned and said, “The baby isn't big enough to perform the DNA test. We will have to wait a little longer.” Briana said, “I don't want to put a huge needle into my belly anyway. Can we schedule for with the baby is here?” “Yes we can do that when the baby is born. I'll put it down on your chart so, the nurses will know when the time comes.” Louis said, "Is this some kind of joke? Are you just doing this to me because, I'm not giving you money? Or cause you knew that I'll have to help you until the baby comes?” “This baby is yours whether that DNA test say or not. You will help me with this baby.” “I don't have to do anything because there's a chance this baby isn't mine. No DNA test no money.”  
Louis drove back to the house. Harry was in the bedroom taking a nap. Louis came over to cuddle with him and rub Harry's belly. Harry woke up and said, “Why are you here? You're in the dog house remember?” Louis said, “There is a minor set back.” “What you mean a minor set back?” “It turns out the baby wasn't big enough for the test, and Briana wants to wait until it's born to do the test now.” “Oh my god Louis! I can't wait that long. Did you tell her you weren't going to give her anything until the results were in?” “Yes, but she still expects me to help her. What am I going to do Harry?” “Hey don't drag me down with you. This is your problem you have to figure it out.” “Harry don't be like this. We can still enjoy this baby.” “Yeah while you lead a double life.” “Hey I promise you nothing will change. We can still go on vacation. Don't be jealous of baby.” “I'm not jealous I'm worried you'll pick the wrong side.”  
A month went by and Harry was at his ultrasound appointment with Louis. They didn't hear anything about Briana so Louis thought she lied about the whole thing. The doctor said, “You're baby is looking fine guys.” Louis said, “Can we know the gender?” “I think by the next appointment we will be able to tell.” Harry said, “We are going out of the country for a month to go on vacation will I be able to fly?” “I would say you could you and the baby are both healthy enough for travel. Where will you two be going?” “Mexico its the only place we always wanted to go together.” “Mexico should be okay have a fun trip.”  
When they drove home Louis got a big letter in the mail. He opened it and read it, while Harry talked about their vacation. He said, “Can you believe it we are going on a vacation together Lou? Just us and of coarse the baby. We will have so much fun, and out rental house is right on the water. This will be the best vacation ever right Lou?....Louis!”  
Louis was still in shock over what the letter contained. It was a letter from Briana’s lawyer. Harry said, “What does it say Lou?” Louis said, “She wants me to take care of her until we find out if the baby is mine or not. She wants me to go to appointments with her and pick out baby stuff.” “It's your own punishment Louis.” “Well then you won't like it because, we won't be able to go on a vacation if I have to take care of her.” “Don't think you're getting out of this we are still going on our vacation. You can just fly back from time to time.” “No seriously I can't it says I'm not supposed to leave the States until I take care of her.” “Oh god Louis this is all your fault. Now we can't do anything because of this girl! You know what I'll go on that vacation all by myself. I'm tired of this already Louis!”  
Harry went to go finish packing for his vacation. Harry was crying to himself. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him and Louis. Harry knew eventually Louis would need to choose who he wanted to be with. He heard Louis enter the room and said, “I don't want to hear it. I'm done I'll raise this baby myself and I'll start right now.” Louis said, “Babe you say that I can split my time. I won't have to spend every hour with her. You are my number one. I love you.” “Until this plans over I'm going on vacation, and you're on baby duty.”  
A few days without Harry and Louis didn't know what to do. He called Briana a few times to see what or if she needed anything, but she liked Louis caring for the baby. She texted him and told him she was having a scan later today and she wanted Louis to go. Louis being the nice person he was went to Briana's appointment, but he didn't go into the room with her. He already knew what the baby was going to look like because, he went to Harry's scans. When Briana came out she said, “The next scan I'll be able to know the gender of the baby and I want you in the room with me for that one. The doctor gave me a pictures of the baby I want you to have it.”  
Briana gave the picture to Louis and he said, “I'm a nice guy, but this baby is ruining my relationship with my boyfriend. He left me for a month to go on the vacation I was supposed to attend with him. Now I have to do stuff with you!” “I wasn't the one who got my knocked up it's a two person event. You're such a jerk all you care about is your boyfriend. Just leave me alone I'll do everything myself. I won't let you see the baby!” “Fine works for me.”  
Two weeks went by and Louis was starting to get a bad wrap. Rumors were swirling around that Harry him for good. There was even pictures of Harry having a fun time in Mexico. Then Briana started selling stories to the press. The paps followed him and said terrible things behind his back. He decided he was going to join Harry on their vacation.  
That evening Harry has having trouble sleeping. He kept hearing all those rumors about Louis on that gossip show. He hoped he wasn't being mean to Briana and the unborn baby. He would need to have a talk with Louis when he got back home. He called room service to bring him some craving foods pickles, hotdogs, and mustard. The baby really liked this combination. Harry was getting excited to know the gender of the baby. He smiled when he thought about it.  
A few minutes later Harry put the plates back on the tray. He heard the door being unlocked and got scared. He didn't know who could be coming into his room at this time of night. Then he heard a voice. “Harry I came to spend some time with you.” Harry let out a sigh of relief. Harry said, “God Lou! You scared me into early labor. What are you doing here? I told you I needed a break from you.” “I had to leave California Harry. The paps were horrible everywhere I went people would stare at me I needed to be with you.” "'So you chose me?” “Why do I have to choose Harry. I'll always be with you, but I'll have to see the other baby from time to time. If Briana lets me since, we had a fight the last time I seem her.” “Louis we need to talk but after we sleep I'm exhausted and you probably are too.”  
The next day after eating some breakfast, Louis and Harry sat on the bed to talk about what they should do now. Harry said, “I want to see this cleared up. I'm not jealous I'm just upset and hurt our baby won't have a hands on dad to always be there with them. You'll have to split time with our baby and Briana's baby. It's a huge change Louis and you treat it like nothing is happening. You have to be civil with Briana at least, so you can see the baby.”  
Louis took a deep breathe and said, “I know I need to be civil with Briana, but I don't want to be. Part of me just doesn't want to help her and the other part wants to fight to get solo custody of the baby. I'm stressed out harry how can I take care of the both of you at the same time. What if you two went into labor at the same time?” “I don't think we'll go into labor at the same time. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves and then we'll take everything our with Briana's lawyer when we get back.” “Yeah I need to spend some time with you. I've missed you and we need to have some fun.”  
After their vacation was over, and before they dealt with Briana. Harry and Louis were going to find out the gender of the baby. The doctor was already doing the scan and he said, “I can say for sure that the two of you, at having a baby girl.” Harry started crying tears of joy and said, “A little girl Louis. I can't believe it.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry and said, “I guess we have to bust out the pink stuff.” Harry nodded in agreement.  
Louis dropped Harry off at the house, so he could unpack and rest. Louis drove across town to Briana lawyer's office. Briana was already there with her demands Louis sat opposite her. The lawyer said, “Briana wrote out some demands that could be changed the baby is born.” Louis nodded and listened to Briana's demands. She said, “I want you to come the the gender appointment, but then after that I can just call you and tell you about the scans. When I call you I want you to answer, I want you to help pick things out for the baby. Once a month I want you to go shopping with me for the baby, and I want you in the waiting room when I give birth.”  
Louis thought about Briana's demands and said, “I accept the demands, but on one conditions. I don't want you selling stories to the press about us.” Briana nodded and said, “As long as you come to the appointment tomorrow?” “It's a deal then.” The lawyer drew up the contract and said, “Once the baby is here that is when we can go over a custody agreement.”  
The next day Louis and Briana found out they were going to have a baby boy. Louis was hoping he was going to have one of each maybe the kids will be friends and have play dates together. Louis was finally balancing his two lives together.  
As the months wore on, Harry was getting more and more lonely. Louis always called Briana to know if she was okay and what she might need. Harry was a little jealous. He had to get his own craving food and Louis never asked if he needed a massage. Harry was 7 months now he needed his Louis to help him with things since he was bigger and getting more and more uncomfortable.  
Harry walked into the bedroom, where Louis was on the phone with Briana. Harry said, “Can you get off the phone for a minute or 20 to help me with the nursery?” Louis said, “Yeah in a minute Harry I'm in the middle of something important.” “What can be more important then our baby.” “When I got two bundles of joy coming not just ours.”  
Harry took Louis' phone and put it in his pants packet. “We need to start doing the nursery Louis I'm due in 2 months I can't do anything, because of my bump. So please hep me.” Louis sighed and said, “Fine I'll help you.” “You know the way you act makes me think you already made up your mind on who you want to be with.” “Oh geez Harry why do you keep bringing that up? I haven't decided on anything yet.” “It's like you don't want to do anything with me or for the baby.” “I'm trying my best Harry to split my time.” “Yeah but you forget me in the process. You don't go and get me craving foods or give me massages when I've been on my feet all day. I feel uncomfortable and all you care about is the baby you're having with Briana. You know what, I'll just do the nursery myself. You obviously have enough on your plate now.”  
Harry waddled into the empty nursery. He took the crib box and started reading the directions. He had to put this crib together right the first time to show Louis he could do this on his own and now need to rely on Louis anymore. But, as he was trying to build the crib he knew he was going to need Louis' help. Harry kept on thinking about all the things that needed to be done in the month. They needed to wash all the baby clothes, make sure their hospital bags were packed, paint the nursery, and build the nursery items. Plus, much more. Harry started crying and soon it tuned into an asthma attack. Harry couldn’t breathe he tired getting up but, he felt dizzy.  
Luckily Louis heard Harry getting out of breathe and rushed into the room to get his inhaler. He rushed it to Harry and handed it to him. Louis was trying to calm him down. Louis said, “Take deep breathes love I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll build the crib and whatever else that needs to be built.” Harry was still wheezing a little bit, but he said. “Thank....you Lou.” “Anything for you love.”  
Within two hours Louis built the crib, dressers, and changing table. Harry was taking a nap in the rocking chair. Louis smiled it was the first time he saw Harry so calm and not screaming at him. Louis wanted to do something nice for Harry and to show him. He was still making his decision. Louis only knew how to make a few things that Harry taught him all to make. He decided to make something He hadn't made for Harry in a long time.  
When Harry woke up he went downstairs to see Louis cooking. He didn't know if the dinner was for himself or for Briana, so he didn't go into the kitchen to help Louis. Louis saw Harry in the other room and said, “It's for you Harry.” Once the dinner was ready Harry walked into the room and said, “It's the chicken dish you made me as our first cooking lesson.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis. He said, “I wanted you to have something that I haven't made you in awhile, I hope its still good.” “Well it can't be like the first time you almost burned the whole place down.” “And there's ice cream for dessert.” “This isn't so you can butter me up and tell me that you need to go to Briana's house later?” “No it,s only us.”  
After dinner Louis gave Harry a massage and rubbed Harry's belly with lotion. Louis said, “Did you think or any baby names yet?” Harry nodded and said, “I like unique names like Lane for our little girl.” “I like Juliet it's a cute name.” “How about Juliet Lane?” “I don't like that it makes her sound like a street.” “Okay how about Lanie Juliet?” “Lanie Juliet I love it.” “That's her name it's sounds like a sporty name since she likes to play football in there.” “Just like her daddy.”  
Harry smiled and laughed. He said, “Did you and Briana come up with names for the baby?” Louis shook his head no and said, “She wants to wait until he's born.” “How is the birth going to go?” “She just wants me the waiting room, for the whole labor and then I can go in when he's starting to come out.” “Don't you think she won't be able to do the labor by herself?” “She thinks she can do it by herself. She'll have her mum there to help her I guess. I'm banished for going anywhere near her.” “But you'll be in the room with me thought the whole thing right?” “Of coarse wouldn't miss it for the world.”  
Two months later and Harry was passed his due date. Harry couldn't believe it. The nursery was completed and the bags were packed all that was missing was their little girl. The doctor did schedule him for an induction, since the baby wasn't coming anytime soon. The night before his induction Harry had a nightmare that him and Briana went into labor at the same time and Louis chose to be with Briana. Harry woke up in a cold sweat until he felt wetness under the blankets. His water broke.  
Harry quickly woke Louis up and told him happened. They rushed to the hospital. A nurse took Harry into a room while another nurse gave Louis paper woke to fill out. Harry got on a gown and monitors and he started having contractions he wished Louis was here with him.  
After two hours of paper work, Louis finally got into Harry’s room. Harry was sweaty and giving Louis a glare. Harry said, “Where have you been!” Louis went over to the bed and held Harry's hand as he said, “Well there was a slight delay because it turned out I have to fill out the paper work twice. Briana is down the hall in labor too, but I promise you I'm staying with you and then I'll go check on Briana. If something happens doing that time, her nurse will tell me if she had the baby or not.”  
the next day Harry had been in labor for a whole day. He was still sweaty and exhausted. Harry was moaning weakly in pain when a nurse came in to check him. She said, “i think you're ready to push Mr. Styles. I'll have to go get the doctor.” As the nurse left the room, Louis said to Harry, “Hear that love? You're going to start pushing soon. That means we’re one step closer to meeting to lite Lanie.” Harry nodded weakly in pain.  
When the doctor came back in wearing his scrubs and the nurses too, Harry started screaming and yelling at Louis all the while, the baby was coming out. All of a sudden there was a sharp cry, the baby had been born. The doctor placed the baby on Harry's chest and Louis cut the cord. Harry looked down at his crying bundle of joy and said, “Oh Louis she’s so cute. Hi my little Lanie. I love you so much.” Louis smiled he had a little family.  
The nurses took Lanie to the hospital's nursery so harry could have a nap, Louis went down the hall for Briana' room. He looked in and saw Briana was holding their baby. She saw Louis and waved for him to come in. Louis said, “I just got your news. I was with Harry he had a little girl. I came wile he was sleeping.” Briana said, “Meet your son.” “What did you name him.” “Freddie Reign. He was born an hour ago.” “That's a great name for this little lad..” “Have you chosen who you want to be with?” “Yes I have. I chose Harry. He's the first person I have ever loved this baby might not have been made from love, but he will be a strong and and he'll understand when he's older. I'm sorry if you thought we could be together Briana. Harry is my everything.”  
Briana let Louis hold his son before she said, "I understand you still need to do the DNA test?” Louis hook his head no. “Why? That's all you wanted thought out this pregnancy.” Louis said, “No I know that he's mine. I have a feeling.” Briana nodded. “What do you want to do about custody of this little guy?”  
Briana thought about it and said, “I think it would be okay if you could see Freddie every day or every other day. I know it might be hard because, of Harry's baby but I think it could work.” Louis said, “I'll try to come over when its nap time at our house.” “Sounds like a plan.” “He's as cute as Lanie is.” Briana smiled.  
After Louis got done visiting with Briana he drove home and got a box from the linen closet and drove all the way back to the hospital. He entered Harry's room, where he was awake and holding the baby. Louis came in and said, “Harry I told Briana what I decided.” Harry only nodded. “I decided that there was no choice. I always wanted to be with you. I love you and our little Lanie. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I loved you since I first met you on the X Factor. I want to spend the rest of my like with you. I want us to be a whole family. I want us to be happy together. Harry Styles I will you marry and make me the happiest guy ever?”  
Harry gasped when he saw the ring. Harry said, “Yes I will marry you if all the drama with Briana is over?” Louis said, “Oh Harry it is we settled on what we would do for custody with Freddie. Everything is fine.” “If it's settled then yes we can get married. I'd love to marry you Lou.” “Now our family is complete.”


End file.
